


Start Just Like Matches

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles and Allison go to an outdoor concert, but the night’s entertainment isn’t quite what Stiles expected.





	Start Just Like Matches

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Inell for this, because she inspired me with all the porn she wrote. This is public sex + outdoor sex, because I’m a winner.

Stiles follows Allison across the grass as she weaves through the crowds of people, all the way to the edge of the venue. He watches her spread out their blanket next to the rock wall that fences the area off, his eyebrow raised.

“You realize the stage is over there, right?” he says, pointing across the grounds in the direction they had come. They’re so far back that there aren’t even any other people nearby. “Or did you maybe want to get a little further away?” he adds, smirking.

Allison rolls her eyes and sits down, plopping her bag down next to her. She wouldn’t show him what was in it, but he really hopes there’s snacks and drinks. “If we were much closer, you’d whine tomorrow about your ears ringing, and how those pesky werewolves would be able to sneak up on you even better than usual.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but she’s not wrong. He does have sensitive ears. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to come to this concert, so if you’re cool with being this far away, then so am I,” he says, shrugging.

“This spot will be just fine, you’ll see,” she says in that sly way that she has. She pats the blanket. “Come on, sit down. They’ll be starting soon.”

Sure enough, the sun has nearly set, and the bright stage lights show the opening band getting ready. Allison immediately leans into him when he joins her, and he smiles when she turns her head and presses a kiss to his jaw.

 He watches her smooth her skirt across her lap in the fading light, admiring the smooth curves of her legs, then glances back up at the stage when the music starts. It’s still loud, even from here, but the intensity is definitely far more bearable.

The stage is _really_ far away though, and Stiles finds himself squinting a little, trying to see, and Allison laughs at him.

“What? I should have brought binoculars,” he says.

“You won’t be worrying about the view in a few minutes,” Allison says, and Stiles isn’t quite sure what that means. This concert was cheap, but he still can’t imagine that she’d want to leave early. She must have something planned, he figures.

But he’s learned it’s best to just wait her out, so he leans back against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him. It’s fully dark now, the only light coming from the stage, and though it’s kind of hard to tell, he’s pretty sure they’re still the only ones who’ve ventured this far back.

He’s just starting to get into the music, nodding his head along to the beat, when Allison slides into his lap.

“I had something else in mind tonight,” she says before she leans in and kisses him.

And okay. If his girlfriend wants to make out with him at this concert, then Stiles is totally cool with that. He curls his fingers around her hips as she deepens the kiss, moaning low in the back of his throat. He loves kissing Allison, he could do it for hours.

She pulls away after only a few minutes, though, and leans over to dig through her bag. Stiles just tips his head back and tries to catch his breath. Allison presses something into his hand then, and it takes him a half a second to realize he’s holding a _condom_.

“You want to have sex?” he hisses. “ _Here?_ ”

“Yeah,” Allison says, and he can tell she’s smirking. “Why, are you not up for it?” she asks, gently grinding down.

And oh, Stiles is _more than up for it._ Just the idea of fucking here, where anyone could turn around and see them, sends a thrill of arousal through him. “You really think we can make this work?” he asks, sliding a hand up her inner thigh. The front of her underwear is damp, and he grins. She’s obviously just as turned on by this idea as he is.

“I think we should try,” she says, bucking forward against his hand. Then she says, “Mmm,” as he pushes her underwear aside and brushes his fingertips against her, teasing at her clit.

She kisses him again, and tweaks his hard nipples before dragging her hands down to the front of his pants. She manages to get them unbuttoned, despite the fact that she’s practically on top of him, and he shudders a little when she traces the length of him through his boxers.

She’s obviously teasing him the way he’s teasing her, so he lets his finger drift back, and circles her entrance before slowly pressing inside. She’s wet, but still pretty tight, so he gently thrusts as he curls his finger forward, and Allison arches into it.

She has him out of his boxers and is stroking him encouragingly by the time he works a second finger inside. He spreads them inside her, and she rocks into his hand even as she leans over and grabs something else from the bag.

He can’t really see what it is, but he figures it out when her hand wraps around him again, this time cool and slick. She strokes him a little, nipping playfully at his jaw as she does, then snags the condom from him and tears it open.

Stiles tries to keep focused on pleasuring Allison, but he gets a little distracted when she rolls the condom on, then slicks that up, too. The anticipation of having more than his fingers inside her, of getting her off, is still intense, even though they’ve been dating for more than a year.

“I’m ready,” she says, and squeezes the base of his cock. “Are you?”

“Yes,” he says, his voice almost embarrassingly eager. “So ready.”

He carefully pulls his fingers free, and Allison shifts forward, lifting herself above him and then slowly lowering down. Stiles isn’t exactly small, and she takes her time, easing him in inch by inch in little tiny thrusts.

Stiles draws his knees up and just tries to keep still, not wanting to rush her, no matter how good it feels. She finally sinks all the way down, but she doesn’t move.

Trying to distract himself, he says, “I can’t believe you planned this whole thing without telling me. Without even _hinting_.” His voice isn’t quite as steady as he wants it to be, but he figures it’s a good effort.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she murmurs, and then slowly starts to roll her hips.

“Well, mission accomplished,” he manages to get out.

Allison grips his shoulders for leverage, presses her face against his neck as she starts to move a little faster. He lets his hands stroke along her thighs and up to her ass, feeling her muscles working as she rides him.

It’s sexier than it has any right to be.

Allison starts lifting herself up a little in time with the rocking of her hips, and that’s clearly hitting just the right spot for her. That just gets Stiles hotter, and he tenses his thighs as he tries to resist bucking up into her.

Allison’s just getting into a good rhythm when the opening act finishes their final song, and her low, breathy moan seems incredibly loud in the sudden near-silence of the venue.

They both freeze, and Stiles peers into the darkness around them, trying to figure out if anyone’s looking their way. The quiet is rapidly filled by murmured conversation as the band gets set up on stage, and Stiles feels like he’s drawn drum-tight, waiting.

He desperately wants to finish this, but knows they need the noise of the performance to cover up the sounds they’ll make. He’s halfway to orgasm, and that’s getting him closer and closer to not caring if anyone does hear them.

“Think anyone heard?” Allison whispers into his ear, and then, being the kind of person she is, she begins to move in tiny little jolts that make Stiles ache, longing for more.

“Probably not,” he breathes out.

The minutes seem to stretch on endlessly, but finally the band starts playing, and Stiles breathes out sigh of relief.

Allison picks up right where they left off, and Stiles’ toes curl at the sudden rush of sensation. She starts building up the speed, bouncing a little with every thrust down, and Stiles lets out a groan, his eyes fluttering shut.

The rock wall is digging into his back, and Allison’s hands are gripping painfully tight onto his shoulders, but none of that matters. All he cares about now is getting them both off.

What he really wants is to tip them sideways, put Allison on her back so he can move in the rhythm they’re both craving, but that would destroy the illusion of pretending they’re not having sex in public. Though he’s very sure that if someone saw them now—Allison on his lap, her body sinuous and graceful as she moves, while his head is tipped back, his hands grasping desperately at her hips—they would have absolutely no doubt about what they’re doing.

But it’s about the idea, more than the reality.

And he knows that Allison likes to be in control sometimes.

And honestly, he loves it when she pushes him down on the bed and gets herself off just the way she wants, sometimes riding herself to multiple orgasms and usually managing to get Stiles to come somewhere along the way.

So he doesn’t even suggest that they move, but decides to help out, since he can feel his own orgasm drawing closer. He brings one of his hands over from her hip, and braces it on her stomach instead, letting his thumb press in little circles on her clit.

It’s an awkward angle, but he knows he won’t have to do it long, based on the, “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Allison moans against his neck.

Her movements get faster and more erratic, and he knows she’s in the final stretch. He keeps rubbing with his thumb, adding pressure and pace, listening to the changes in the quiet, breathy sounds she’s making as she gets closer.

And suddenly she’s there, coming hard as her body jerks against his, and she clenches tight around him in waves. He’s on a hair-trigger himself now, but he keeps touching her, letting her work through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Then it’s his turn, and his hips surge up, pressing deep inside her as he seeks that last bit of pleasure. Allison begins to grind down on him as she whispers filthy things into his ear, and it only takes a few more thrusts before his abs are clenching, and his cock is pulsing inside her as he comes.

He shudders through it, and he and Allison stay that way for several moments, panting together in a post-orgasmic haze. Then she kisses his neck and carefully lifts herself off, laying down on the blanket and stretching out her legs with a relieved sound.

Stiles pulls the condom off, and is just wondering what to do with it when Allison, obviously prepared for everything, hands him a plastic bag. He zips the condom up in it, hands it back, then lays down next to Allison, feeling all his muscles relax gratefully. As an afterthought, he gently tucks himself back into his pants.

“You know,” he says, gently nudging her with his elbow. “If anybody asks me how this concert was, I’m going to have to tell them it was amazing.”

“You’re damn right,” Allison says, laughing, and pulls him into kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
